Shopping with Bruce
by kagome04
Summary: Sequel to "Dick Joins the Circus" Bruce and Dick go shopping together! what hijinks will ensue?


"Mr. Wayne" the salesman had said when they walked in the door. How are you? So good to see you"

"I'm good good. My boy here needs a whole new wardrobe. Can you help him out?"

"Yes I would love to! We have a fine selection of clothes for all occasions."

"I really want something casual." Dick said already knowing he was going to be completely ignored.

"Yes yes we have everything." The salesman said "Come, come this way"

Now he was staring at himself in the mirror of one of the dressing rooms. He had tried to protest against everything the salesman had picked out for him but to no avail. They just weren't him. They were more like Bruce's type of clothes. Bruce had shushed him and insisted he try all of them on.

"Come on out Dick"

"I don't want to"

"Why?"

"Because I look stupid"

"I'm sure that you look fine. Just come on out."

Dick came out in a suit which Bruce had picked out for hm.

"Alright look at that you look great! You really clean up nice."

"I look like a stupid monkey!" Dick growled

"No you don't you look nice!" He turned to the salesman "Doesn't he look nice?"

"Yes yes he looks very nice we just need to make a few alterations."

"Bruce I don't really think this is for me. I mean I don't need a suit when am I going to wear a suit?"

"It's always good to have a suit. Everybody needs at least one."

"Bruce I'm travelling with a circus for a year when am I going to need a suit?"

"You never know"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Can we please go somewhere else? Somewhere with clothes I actually like?"

"Hey this was the deal. You are going away for a year I get to buy you new clothes wherever I want ok? That was the deal."

Dick sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Bruce decided to relent. "Alright fine how about you humor me? Let me spoil you a little bit. I never get to anymore. Buy some clothes here that I like then we will get some clothes that you like ok?"

"Ok sounds good" Dick said

"Oh and shoes we need to get you shoes."

"I have shoes." Dick said

Bruce ignored him. "Do you have shoes here?"

"Yes, yes we have a fine selection of dress shoes."

"Bruce I don't want dress shoes. I don't wear dress shoes."

"You need dress shoes with a suit."

Dick rolled his eyes again.

"Look after this we can go and get whatever kind of crappy shoes you want ok?"

"Ok" Dick said and smiled.

If Bruce wanted to spoil him he would let him. After all why was he fighting it?

He ended up getting the suit, 3 dress shirts, and two pairs of dress shoes.

It was lunchtime when they left the store.

"You hungry?" Bruce asked

"Yah"

"You want to grab some lunch?"

"Yah sure"

"I know this great little Italian place on 35th and Madison."

Bruce was hesitant. Dick didn't have the greatest taste in restaurants according to Bruce. The place probably was a dive.

"How about Le Mason?"

"That fancy French place? Can't we go somewhere kind of casual?"

"What like Mcdonald's?"

"No not that casual; just some place that's not so fancy."

"Alright well then let's do some place in the middle. There is this place on 5th that I have been meaning to go to. It is this little café that looks pretty causal and it was rated five stars."

Dick sighed. Of course Bruce would only go to five star restaurants. Dick wasn't like that he would go anywhere. That was just another way they were different.

"Yah sure ok." Dick said he didn't really feel like fighting Bruce on this after all they had been having such a pleasant day.

They had been sitting in silence in the café waiting for their food when Dick finally spoke up.

"Remind me to give you my itinerary when we get back. I just got it today."

"Oh yah?"

"Yah that way you guys will know where I am maybe you can come see me."

"Oh yah?"

"Yah I mean if you want to."

"That would be great. I didn't think you'd want us there."

"Yah I would love for you guys to come to one."

"Alright then we definitely will."

Dick smiled

"Alright then where should we go next?"

"Well there is this is this shoe place on 7th I would like to go to.

"Alright then let's go."

After the shoe place they went to a couple other stores that Dick loved but Bruce considered sub-par. The clothes were awful and the stores were loud and obnoxious and there was no one there to help you like the stores he usually went to. The clothes were not arranged nicely either. They were most likely just thrown in piles by price. He couldn't believe that Dick liked these places. However he and Dick did live very differently. Dick liked to live as if he was poor for some reason and not take advantage of the wealth at his disposal. However, as long as Dick was happy that was all that mattered; after all he had promised Dick that he would buy him some clothes that he liked. After they were done shopping for the day Bruce invited him back to the house for dinner.

"Did you get any good stuff?" Tim asked as they walked in the door.

"Yes we did. Lots of stuff" Dick said.

"Cool can I see?"

"You want me to model it for you?" Dick asked sarcastically

"Yes actually that would be really cool." Tim said

"I was kidding"

"Oh"

"I think you should do that Dick. It would be fun." Bruce said with an evil smile

"What? I am not doing that."

"Oh come on Dick! Just let us see the clothes on you."

"A: Bruce has already seen the clothes on me. B: NO!"

"Oh come on Dick just do it for us! Please?"

"No! And you can't make me!"

This went on for another several minutes or so with both Bruce and Tim demanding that Dick try the clothes on for them. Finally Dick relented and went upstairs to try the first of his outfits on.

"You guys better not laugh at me or I will kill you."

"We won't we promise."

"Alright here I come."

Dick was surprised that he actually enjoyed the fashion show. It was kind of fun to model all his new clothes for everybody. It made him even more excited to go on tour with the circus. It also made him sadder because he realized he wouldn't be doing anything like this for a whole year. After the fashion show it was time for dinner which everybody ate heartily. They were all sitting on the couch rubbing their full bellies in silence.

"I should probably get going." Dick said

"Why?"

"I've got some stuff I have to do and plus you guys have to go on patrol soon."

"Yah but we could push patrol back a little bit if you want to stay for a little while."

"No that's ok really I should go I've got so much stuff to do."

"Ok then" Bruce saddened. He was hoping Dick would stay a little bit longer.

"Alright I will call you tomorrow."

"Ok. "Do you have all your stuff?"

"Yup I've got it."

"Ok good."

Tim got up and gave him a hug as he prepared to leave.

"Bye Dick it was nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too squirt."

Tim frowned "How many times have I asked you not to call me that!"

Dick just laughed "about a million."

Dick turned to Bruce who was preparing to give him a handshake and gave him a great big hug.

"Thank you so much for today." He whispered. "For everything"

"No problem anytime." Bruce whispered back

"Bye Dick!" Tim yelled

"See ya!"

"Goodbye Alfred!"

"Goodbye Master Dick!" Alfred yelled from the kitchen.

As Dick walked out the door he felt an incredible sadness. He was so excited about joining the circus about travelling with them and really getting back to his roots. However, on the other hand he was going to miss Bruce and the others so much. Part of him couldn't believe that he was doing it while the other part was ecstatic. It will be fine. Dick thought. It will be great. After all he still had a whole week with them before he had to leave. Everything will be fine he thought as he hopped onto his motorcycle and sped off into the night.


End file.
